1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for providing location information, and more particularly to a system and a method for providing location information of a terminal by using a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP).
2. Description of the Related Art
A Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) is a standard Voice over IP (VOIP) protocol released by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), which generates and terminates a multimedia session between multiple terminals over an IP network, as does the H.323 protocol. Particularly, in order to transfer real-time voice service, moving pictures, texts, and pictures between terminals over an IP network, the SIP is used for exchange of information, such as inter-terminal capability, codec decision and network resource reservation.
The SIP is used for an SIP session establishment, which may be accomplished by completing reservation of network resources after decision of a data path and a codec which is to be used between the terminals. On an established SIP session, real-time voice and multimedia services are provided.
The above-described SIP is used for resource reservation for real-time voice and multi-media services between terminals, for codec decision, etc. Such SIP-based services typically include only real-time voice services and multi-media services, but no particular method has been provided to expand the SIP to be applied to other services. For example, when location information of a terminal is simultaneously provided during voice communication, it is possible to provide real-time voice services and multi-media services at an improved level.